yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Cottrell
Toby Cottrell, under the usernames SoTotallyToby or LikeTotallyToby, is a YouTuber who best known to do videos with Martyn Littlewood, as well as partnering with him in PvP's with the Yogscast. Recently, he has joined the Yogscast's Tekkit series, partnering with Martyn. Toby is 16 years old. Toby has also participated in PvP tournaments with Martyn, most notably the Yogscast Survival Games and The Walls 2. Background A YouTube gamer who is a friend of Martyn Littlewood through a fansite of the popular multiplayer game 'Habbo Hotel', Toby has done multiple videos with him in the past. People tend to confuse SoTotallyToby with Toby Turner, this could be because google used to give Toby Turner youtube video's as hits when searching for So Totally Toby (spaces between) on their site. Toby is also studying a Level 2 Business and ICT National Certificate at college. He has said that if he passes his course, he wishes to go onto a Level 3 Creative & Media course. He's now frequently streaming on Twitch.tv, with many games like Minecraft, GTA IV and some other fun games! A frequent game that he plays is a custom multiplayer game in GTA IV called "Busted", where one person (the criminal) tries to avoid the Police (The rest of the players) for as long as they can. The round ends when the criminal is either killed or unable to escape. This game has caused many arguments about the rules, and has keeped Toby's viewers well entertained. Toby is one of the most random of Martyn's friends, saying random quotes left and right, and laughing hysterically when trolling somebody else for example in his podcast when he put the troll face on Martyn's face on his webcam. He has made many video's with Martyn, but has never been able to gain as much fame as Martyn. With that in mind, he has recently become partnered on YouTube with the Game Station, and is now uploading regularly. Quotes *"Thats my jam!" *"OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" *"Boo-fucking-hoo" *"Blow me, blow me" GTA IV: Busted streams *"Did a wild Ridgedog appear?" *"Oh, screw Lapis." *gets punched by Martyn* *"Oh, I see what you're doing, you're trying to get rid of me!" *"I'm being chased by loads of shizzle-my-nizzle." *"OLOLOLOLOLOLO" (while attacking Martyn) *"Balls to it, I'm killing Strippin." *"tp Martina pl0x?" *"NO, NO! Don't kill Toby!" *''TheStrippin blew up''; R.I.P Sttrrpin "...well that was a fail" *"Wait a sec, let me get my baby name book." *"Fuck Archie!" *'I AM JUST A POOR BOY! ......no one loves me' (In Kaeyi's stream) *"Bastardo!" *"Fuck-a-doodle-doo!" *"Choo Choo motherfucker!" *"Sometimes, I dream. About cheese." *"You always betray me, I thought we were brothers!" (at the end of the survival games) *"50 Sjins of Grey!" *"I'm not even getting payed minimum wage..." *"I would but my master would strike me for betrayal." (during the survival games when Duncan/Lalna asked "wanna spoon?") *"If I don't like a game, it's a bad game." *"Aw... God damn it Hypixel! I wanted to steal Martyn's nuggets! ...ohhh, that's gonna be a quote on the Yogscast Wiki!" *"I'm a pretty princess" *"I'm a professuíonal newb." *"Ugh, *insert game title* is crap, It's rubbish!" *"I make people jizz" *"My ass hurts, from sitting on my big fat wallet all day" *"Boom shake shake shake the room" (after killing somebody on Black Ops 2) *"Back in a sex" (In a stream) *"I'm sorry! I'll blow you!" *"*gasp* I found something shiny!" *"Would you like to hold my cork?" *"I porwarded the forts" *"I'm not a happy bunny." - During Christmas ADVENTure *"Since when do boars attack people?!" *"You broke my acorn!" - During Christmas ADVENTure *"If you don't like Grace, fuck off." *"I don't where honey comes from." - Toby playing "Are you smarter than a 5th grader" *"My hair is fucking gorgeous" *"Brb, taking Josie up the asile." *"I love Owl City. You know the blonde guy? I want to fuck his brains out." *"Well, you know, my names Toby all Tobys are smart." - During the walls 2 - Toby and Martyn (EP02) (When Martyn asked why he was so smart) *"You can't say that its Christmas!" - During Christmas ADVENTure *"ÜRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH CONSTIPATED!!!!" - While streaming Euro Truck simulator 2 *"FUCK! TITTY! WANK! FUCK! WANK! PUSSY! FUCK!" Whilst streaming GTA IV and being almost caught. *"Not overpowered, I'm just awesome" After killing Kamber with the Nyan Gun in Garry's Mod. *"What the hells a skylight?" While streaming minecraft. *"Oh no my face! My beautiful face!" While dealing with technical issues on a livestream. *"My father wants me." While streaming. *"Back in the day..." *"Do not fear Toby is here!" *"It's not hard down there, it's all soft and flabby" *"One does not simply put his hands inside a man pull out his insides" (while playing surgeon simulator 2013) *"I'll chew on anyones bone" - "Would you chew on my bone if I send you more pizza?" - "I'll totally chew on your bone" *"Fuck you Pedro!" *"Close that shit down!" *"I'm gonna buy you a cat, cut of it's tongue, and rub it all over your face" *"You're a joke for TV that never got aired" *"What a joke!" - After not being able to register hits on players in Battlefield 3 Trivia *Toby has a pet West Highland Terrier named Archie, who once chewed through his internet connection cables and Toby couldn't connect to the internet, so he made a Minecraft Hardcore series called Internet's Out, which was also his first singleplayer series ever. As a reference to Archie, Toby named the world "Internet's Out - FUCK ARCHIE". *Toby has won a "Derp of the Year" certificate for persistently walking into a church in DayZ which was controlled by bandits. *One of Toby's friends once bit him in the leg, but he claims he was bit in the crotch. *During his podcast, he admitted about having a bieber fever. *He has an account on this wiki, which can be found here: SoTotallyToby. *Killed friends motorbike, Cindy. *Toby also named a wolf Archie during the ADVENTure - To which Martyn shortly kills... *His code name on Zoey's mushnet monitoring system is "Hoodie". *Toby enjoys meat, as announced on Martyn's 8/2/13 Friday livestream. Sam called him 'a meat man'. *Do to his age versus his credentials, we can assume he is a cyborg come from the future to kill the future king of the Milky Way Galaxy, however, he decides to lol off with Martyn instead. *Toby hit 100k subscribers on Youtube on 03/05/13! Gallery SoTotallyToby.jpg|Toby's avatar. LikeTotallyToby.png|Toby's Minecraft skin. Toby Cartoon.jpg|Toby as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Sototallytobu.png Martyn Meeting Toby.jpg|Martyn and Toby Nov 2012 meeting for the first time. Category:Saplings Category:People Category:Toby Cottrell Category:Non-Yogscast